


it looks as though my screams only pierce my own ears in this hellscape

by Fennekchu



Category: Deltarune (Video Game), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 17:20:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17026881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fennekchu/pseuds/Fennekchu
Summary: World famous celebrity, and Mettaton's idol, Jerry, visits town. But is he really as perfect as he's hyped up to be by the media?This is set in the Deltarune universe, so Mettaton is still a ghost in this story.





	it looks as though my screams only pierce my own ears in this hellscape

Mettaton was plopped on the ground, humming along to the TV as his pen hovered over the pages of his diary.  
...  
His life hadn't been too eventful lately, had it? This diary could be saved for later. He turned his attention to the pastel pink television. It had just turned to a celebrity segment. Oh!  
It was Jerry!

Mettaton scooted closer to the television, completely neglecting the red leather-bound book. He couldn't help but try and get a better look at him on his low quality screen.  
His plush lips...  
Those thoughtful eyes!  
The freckles that dotted his face!  
He was so hot!  
He suppressed a squeal, not wanting to disturb his cousin, who was probably filing crime reports, as he fell back on the rug. The narrator rudely continued on without waiting for the ghost to get up.

_"Recently, Jerry, after writing a particularly successful autobiography, decided to donate half of his overwhelming wealth to orphans and puppies across the world. The orphans and puppies, however, couldn't accept the offer due to feeling as if they didn't deserve it over such an amazing man. So, Jerry decided to use other people's money instead, and is now going across the continent on tour to raise money."_

Mettaton's eyes became alert. A tour? As in, he could actually meet Jerry? Talk to him? Observe his beautiful body from every angle possible? He NEEDED to go to this tour. He faltered, realizing the sad truth. Jerry would literally never come to the small town. No one with a choice would.

Someone knocked on his door.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, the chapters to this aren't gonna be too long, probably.


End file.
